


A long Struggle

by Congere



Series: Desolation [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Congere/pseuds/Congere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Ex-Brotherhood of Steel member and a Ghoul explore the Commonwealth to destroy an unknown threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friendship goes a long way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An injured soldier meets a suspicious ghoul, who speaks of a common goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a long time since I've written any form of fanfiction. Hopefully the later chapters will be longer and more detailed.

The darkness of the small, broken building was only worrying for the Paladin. Only twenty three hours ago was the attack between the soldier and ferals. He had fended them all off, but had ran out of all ammunition. Luckily, the last few were crippled which allowed Cain Bennett to destroy the remaining ghouls using his gun as a melee weapon.

“Hey, Smoothie. ”

The Croaky voice spoke, coming from behind. This was obviously a ghoul, which only brought danger to the Ex-Brotherhood of Steel member's mind. After dealing with a bunch of ferals the night before, this obviously concerned the soldier. Cain placed a hand on the laser pistol which, unknown to the radiated creature, didn't have any ammo. He didn't want to kill this creature, as his only enemies were the Synths, the Ferals, and some members of the railroad. The soldier turned around quickly, pointing his gun at the other male. If he wouldn't kill him, he will definitely attempt to threaten him.

“What do you want, Ghoul?”

Fear overwhelmed the Ghoul, making him hold his arms up. Why is everybody so hostile to ghouls? Well, I guess that's a stupid question. The Ghoul glanced between the gun and the soldier, before he noticed a few mistakes behind Cain's threat. Firstly, the safety was on. 'Common mistake', he thought.  
Secondly, the gun was obviously damaged, from all the melee attacks from the previous attack. Before he thought about what he was doing, he crouched down and placed his forehead on the barrel of the gun. If his gun was loaded, he'd probably shoot.

“Come on, Smooth-skin. Shoot me. Unless you want to hear what I have to say.”

What was this Ghoul doing, writing his death wish? Either way, this was planned. He flicked the safety on, pressing the gun into the other's skull. 

“You've breathed your last, Ghoul.”

Was that supposed to scare him? It didn't work. It only made the Ghoul laugh. Pale-Blue hues looked down at the Ghoul, seeing how his methods weren't intimadating him.

“The names Cain. Stand up, and I won't hurt you.”  
Again, this didn't scare him. They both shared a common goal, but they didn't know.  
“Ah, You're the man I've been waiting for.”  
“Whats your name, Ghoul?”  
The raggedy creature rose from his position, looking at Cain. He didn't really have a name, in all honesty. Everyone used to call him 'Disgustin', which he didn't really enjoy. He extended and arm, tilting his head with a slight smirk. 

“The name is Daedalus”  
He announced with a chuckle, looking at the towering soldier. He was already liking this name, he was proud.  
“Well, Daedalus. Let's move. I know a bar not far from here. The owner should be able to give us some supplies.”  
The Ghoul simply nodded, and with that, they both began to walk. As they exited the small shack, the sun assaulted Cain's eyes. He placed a hand in front of his face, blocking the rays. 

“Woah.. Is that yours.?”  
Daedalus was speechless. Standing a few feet in front of him was a suit of power Armor. T-60, standard Brotherhood of Steel Armor. He placed his ripped hand on the smooth armor, rubbing it softly. He always wanted a suit of Power Armor for himself, so this was opportunity to take one.

“Daedalus, get in it. The Fusion Core is almost out, but it should last us until we get to our location.”  
Eyes lit up at this message, and Daedalus quickly began to enter the suit. He already knew how it all worked, as he had used them before. Loud noises emitted from the Armor which, to Daedalus, was like music to his deformed ears. Cain wasn't too sure if he should trust Daedalus with this task, but nothing could go wrong, as the Ghoul wasn't equipped with a weapon.

They both began to walk again, journeying across the Commonwealth to try and find this 'Bar' Cain spoke of.


	2. An old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain meets up with an old friend who will help him on his mission to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was longer, only by a little, than my last. Not a lot of action, but some will be coming in the next chapter! Maybe even some deaths..?

After five purified water, three radroach steaks and some pork n' beans, Cain and Daedalus finally reached their destination. These two had exchanged stories and their life stories. They surprisingly began to look eye to eye.

They stood outside the door to the bar, greeted by a small, white haired man, named Crais. “I'll hold onto that power Armor for you. No price for a regular customer, Mr Bennett.” and with that, Daedalus exited the Armor.

After they had entered the bar, Cain's eyes looked over everything, trying to look out for their supplier. He had black hair, two small scars covering his face. He had pale blue eyes, like Cain.   
“Seen anyone yet?”  
Daedalus questioned, trying to find someone of interest himself.

“I didn't know he was working the bar.”  
Cain muttered, moving past some of the people in the crowd. Daedalus failed to catch on, so he continued to look around for someone who stood out from everyone else.

“Cain Bennett. Wasn't expecting you for another fortnight.”  
The tall, muscular man spoke with a laugh. He pulled out a Nuka-Cola from under the counter, handing it to the soldier.   
“Its been a while, Tucker. Do you have what we need? ” Cain asked, taking a small gulp from his drink. As good as it is to meet an old friend, he only needed to finish his mission.

“Alright. Straight to the point. I'm coming with you, by the way.” Tucker added, placing a laser pistol on the table. And then some fragmentation grenades, a hunting rifle, two 10mm pistols, and two bags of ammo. Plus four fusion cores. This was enough for an assault.

“I'm not going to let you come with me. You'll get killed. Or abducted. ”  
Cain was genuinely worried for the safety of Tucker. These two were practically brothers, before Cain joined the Brotherhood of Steel. 

“Come on, Cain. Let's do it.”  
“Tucker, it's the goddamn Brotherhood! They've betrayed us!”  
“What're you talking about? You aren't serious, right?”  
After a few moments of silence, Cain nodded slowly. It's true. Some members had left in a recon team, three to be exact. After two weeks, they had all suddenly lost contact, one day after the other.

“I'll gather my team. We'll help you.” Tucker insisted, pointing to a group of people at the corner of the bar. “Trust me, you need this help.”  
“Alright, Tuck. Let's do it.” And with that, they both began to walk to the group, Cain placing all of his weapons in a bag.   
“Come on, Daedalus. Let's..” Cain trailed, as he finally noticed that Daedalus was distracted by a female.

“You know any good drinks here? ” The Ghoul asked, getting close to the Brown haired female. Daedalus was surprisingly flirty for a Ghoul. Amelia, the counter-part, cheesily replied with:  
“ Well, there's a tall glass of water in front of me who I'd like to get a few sips from.”, followed by a cheeky wink.

Cain didn't want to disturb the two lovers, so he gestured to Daedalus to meet them outside. Tucker and Cain moved over to the small group.  
“Cain, this is Cywren and Wick. Cywren and Wick, this is Cain. Do you want to give them the details?” Tucker questioned, glancing over to Cain.

“Alright. There's a place we need to get to. Three Brotherhood of Steel teams had all lost their contact in the same location, and they have been reported seen since then. We need to find them and bring them to justice.”  
“But what do we get out if it?” Wick spoke with a low voice, crossing his arms across his chest.  
“Any weapons and Power Armor we find. Any Caps, and more. Is it a deal?”

They all glanced to each other, nodding.  
“ A'ight. We're in ” Cywren spoke, grabbing onto her hunting rifle. “Let's go. ” She added, prompting Cain to take the lead. He nodded, turning and leaving the bar, his companions following closely after. 

They all left the bar, Tucker nudging into Crais. “Alright, we're leaving.” Everyone got ready, and they all began to wander on as their journey to defeat their biggest threat begins.

“Guys! Wait for me!”  
Daedalus ran after the group, as they all laughed.


End file.
